kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Syx
Syx Kaze is a teenage Keyblade wielder who grew up on the streets of Hollow Town. When an attack from a rival gang left her heart in the form of two knives, Syx began a journey to find a key to put it back in its place. However, after a while she realised that a heart really isn't needed to survive, but Syx still decided to continue on her search for that mysterious key... A shadow-manipulating orphaned girl of the dark who possesses a mysterious charm. Taught how to use the darkness from a young age, she wields it swiftly and dangerously against her foes. Upon first meeting people, Syx is extremely wary, and she prefers solo work. Profile Personality Syx is a ninja and a mercenary. Years of living on her own taught her to steal, and you might want to watch the munny in your pocket if you ever encounter her. She'll protect what's worth protecting in her own eyes, but don't take advantage of that. If you do, you might find yourself entangled in shadow rope. Although her temper is easily aggravated, Syx can carry on a flirtatious behavior if the other person is on good terms with her. Because of this, she's extremely good at interrogation. To some of her enemies, Syx is a dangerous and coldhearted adversary who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. They will only see the glow of her emerald eyes and the flash of her blades before she disappears into the darkness. Intelligent enemies may receive special treatment from her. In battle, she'll taunt, torment, smile, slash, and even carry out a conversation with them on the battlefield. Her allies, however, receive a completely different personality. Off the battlefield, she's a completely different person. Syx loves grand entrances, using the shadows to dramatize her comings and goings. She can be a bit of a prankster, "accidentally" misplacing or "borrowing" other people's items. Although she has many definite "allies" and "enemies", it takes a lot of work to truly become Syx's friend. Doing so is rewarded with a commitment to fight by you always, even at the cost of her life. Appearance Syx is slightly on the smaller side, but don't underestimate her insane speed in battle. Her night-colored haircut is offset by her brilliant emerald eyes, which begin to glow when she gets angry. She wears an all black outfit with silver trim. Her leggings cut off a little bit above the knee and continue like shorts. A black tank top covers the front of her torso, and it crosses with an X in the back. Her gloves go almost all the way up her arm, leaving just her shoulder and the tips of her fingers exposed. Two silver bracers are on her wrists, and a silver chain hangs on her neck. She has a black dragon tattoo on her upper right arm, and her shoes are black and silver sneakers without laces. A silver ring with the insignia of the Radiant Shadows is on her right index finger. She never has taken it off, and keeps it as an only reminder of her old life. Backstory Radiant Town A powerful gang of tough orphans who were known as the Radiant Shadows "adopted" a young Syx into their family. Their leader, Nemi, treated Syx like her little sister. The Radiant Shadows worked to protect the members of Radiant Town from their rival gang, the Death Hunters, who used their dominion over darkness to cause absolute chaos. Nemi made sure that each and every member of the Radiant Shadows would be able to cope with the darkness within their hearts, as with their work they put themselves extremely close to the darkness, but also right by the light. Every day consisted of rigorous training exercises working with both darkness and light, and each member was encouraged to choose a strength and work to improve it. Because of this, they had extremely skilled but also extremely specialized members. Syx never got a chance to finish her training. During one particular exercise with Syx's heart, something went wrong. Syx’s heart suddenly rose from her body, and separated into two pieces. Each piece hurtled towards Syx’s hands and turned into two knives each. She began training to use these “heartblades” in combat, and quickly became a powerful member of the gang. This power came at a price though; she couldn't feel any emotion whatsoever. On Syx's sixteenth birthday, the Radiant Shadows were ambushed by the Death Hunters. The rival group broke up the gang into small groups, and soon only Nemi and Syx were left standing back to back. The leader of the Death Hunters, Riim, moved to stab Syx, when Nemi threw herself in the way. His poisoned sword quickly killed Nemi, and the rest of the gang closed in on Syx. She felt a pulsing power deep within her, pushing to be released. Not knowing what else to do, she tapped into this dark power and forgot everything that happened within the next few minutes. She vaguely remembered seeing the entire scene from a third-person point of view, a figure cloaked in shadow with glowing eyes that quickly slashed and killed every single member of the Death Hunters. Suddenly, seconds after the last person was dead, Syx collapsed on the ground and dissolved into darkness. Twilight Village The darkness soon evaporated, and the new world Syx found herself in was a small mountain town shrouded in fog. Hearing sounds of a fight, she ran into the town square... and stopped in her tracks. A huge creature like a mountain lion was attacking a shop of some sort. Syx ran up to it and slashed it to oblivion before it realized she was there. She went to knock on the door to the shop, but an old woman opened it first. The woman was a seer who had forseen Syx coming to save her. Serving her a cup of tea, the seer explained what had happened. Years ago a girl named Nemi had given her a charm for her to hand on to the one who would save her life, but ever since receiving the charm, countless mountain monsters had tried to steal it from her. Taking Syx into a vault deep into the cellar she handed her the charm. As the seer handed it to Syx, she appeared to go into a sort of trance and whispered that Syx would find all of her answers in a land of comings and goings. But before Syx got to get a good look at the charm, darkness expanded from it and swallowed her up. Destiny Islands The island Syx was on was sunny and colorful. It had many trees, and a small waterfall falling into a little lake. Finally getting a good look at the charm, Syx saw it was shaped like an 8-pointed star. Free-floating in the middle were three swirling ribbons of darkness. She bent down and picked up a single light pink seashell from the shore. The sunset glistened beautifully across the water. A small islet connected by a bridge lay a few meters on the water, and a small tree leaned out over the water. The tree had a sort of star-shaped fruit. Syx reached over and picked one, but at that moment the charm in her hand began vibrating violently. Syx suddenly began to understand the reason why she was here. Pocketing the fruit, she held the charm out and thought of the land of comings and goings that the seer told her of. The dark ribbons expanded and swallowed her, but this time, they knocked her out. Syx briefly drifted into consciousness and squinted against the bright sunlight. She heard voices, but didn't know them. Then she fell into unconsciousness once more. Abilities Even though she is fairly small compared to her opponents, Syx is skilled in the art of speed and agility, although her attacks are slightly weaker than a normal attacker. Her favorite fighting style incorporates both. She’ll use her speed and agility to dart in circles, squares, and rhombotrunicatediscododechedrons around the battlefield before finally striking her opponent. If this initial attack isn’t fatal, she’ll keep using this method until it is. Her training as part of the Radiant Shadows also included mastering the darkness inside her, which she never got to complete. Now, shadows will respond to her call, and she can mold them into useful or dangerous items. Because of this, she usually prefers fighting at dusk or dawn, when the shadows are the largest. Shine and Shade Shine and Shade are literally Syx's heart. She'll hold them both backhand, Shade in her right hand and Shine in her right. Because the darkness is stronger in her heart, Shade is more powerful than Shine. She'll keep them sheathed in her leggings when she's not using them, or let them disappear into the nether. When they are summoned, Shine will appear in a flash of light and Shade in a flash of shadow. Category:Player characters Category:Syx Category:Player characters Category:Syx